The invention relates to an electropneumatic control device comprising at least one valve, with which at least electrically actuatable valve drive is associated, which may be supplied with control signals via a bus.
In control devices so far designed by the assignee a sub-plate is present, which contains a fluid distributor and is equipped with a multiplicity of valves. Each valve has its valve drive, which is operated by an electromagnet, and is able to be actuated in a manner responsive to electrical control signals as required. Thus there is a valve station similar to a subassembly or component group, which may be positioned directly adjacent to the machining device to be controlled. The control signals for the valve drives are supplied by a central control unit, which is remote from the valve station, with which it is connected via a field bus. A field bus communication unit is provided at the valve station in order to forward the incoming bus signals to the associated valve drive in accordance with their purpose.
The German patent publication 3,042,205 C2 discloses a control device, in the case of which control signals originating from a central control unit are distributed to the individual valve drives. There is in this case furthermore a provision for individual control modules to be connected between a distribution terminal bar and the respective valve drive.
In all cases there is a considerable design complexity. In the first mentioned case a plurality of lines are required in order to divide up or distribute the bus signals correctly among the valve drives present. In the case of the said German patent publication 3,042,205 C2 a plurality of control modules with a complicated design is necessary without however bus control being possible.